Panas
by little lillith
Summary: Naruto begitu kesal ketika hari yang begitu panas, Kekasihnya tetap berlaku dingin. Sedikit hukuman mungkin akan membuat keadaan keduanya seimbang, sama-sama panas. Warning : yaoi, NaruSasu Naruto is seme here , LIME, tolong perhatikan warning-nya.


**Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Raikou-senpai. Harusnya ini fic lemon tapi saya cuma sanggup sampai LIME. Jiwa lemon-nya hilang untuk sementara.  
Summary : Naruto begitu kesal ketika hari yang begitu panas, Kekasihnya tetap berlaku dingin. Sedikit hukuman mungkin akan membuat keadaan keduanya seimbang, sama-sama panas. Warning : yaoi, NaruSasu (Naruto is seme here), LIME, tolong perhatikan warning-nya sebelum membaca fic ini.  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Panas**

"Teme, panas! !" ujar, lebih tepat, teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik kesana kemari bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Siang hari ini memang panas, angin yang harusnya menjadi penyegar, lebih memilih untuk tidak meniupkan diri. Dua anak muda berbaring diatas lantai porselen berwarna gading. Dingin, namun hanya punggung saja yang terasa dingin. Bagian yang tidak tersentuh porselen tetap terasa panas. Sudahlah tidak usah terlalu banyak dibahas, intinya, hari ini panas.  
"Teme, ku mohon nyalakan AC atau kipas angin atau apalah itu, tubuhku panas, sebentar lagi pasti meledak."  
Pemuda jabrik ayam yang dipanggil Teme itu hanya menggumam, "Hn ."  
Naruto memandang Sasuke yang bisa-bisanya bersikap dingin di udara yang panasnya minta ampun. Wajah Sasuke tampak santai sambil memandang langit-langit. Padahal tidak terdapat sesuatu yang menarik di atas sana. Naruto hanya berasumsi bahwa Sasuke sedang melamun sesuatu yang iya-iya .  
"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Dobe." ia sedikit membetulkan bantal bulu angsa yang ditidurinya. "Aniki tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini jadi aku harus hemat uang. Pakai AC itu bayar listriknya mahal ."  
Pemuda bermata blue safir itu mengerjap, kaget. Seorang Sasuke begitu dewasa sampai mau memikirkan penghematan. "Yasudah aku ke dapur dulu bawa air es ya ."  
"Hey Dobe! Kulkas juga sudah aku cabut. Kulkas kan juga boros listrik", kata-kata barusan mengalir begitu lancarnya menyisakan Naruto yang berwajah merah karena marah semerah tomat, makanan kesukaan Sasuke.  
"Na-nani??" selanjutnya si pemuda berbaju orange itu mengurut dada. 'Tenang Naruto. Mempunyai pacar hemat itu bukankah hal positive? Kau bisa mencontohnya nanti.' batin Naruto. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku mandi saja ."  
"Maaf Dobe, air di rumahku distop dulu gara-gara belum bayar tagihan bulan ini" lagi-lagi nada dingin Sasuke keluar.  
Kali ini si kumis kucing sudah tidak bisa sabar. Cuaca panas dan nada dingin Sasuke menghasilkan satu kombinasi hebat yang membuatnya ingin meledak saat itu juga, called amarah. "Teme pelit. Itu namanya bukan penghematan. Itu namanya pelit. Uang dari Itachi-nii kau kemanakan? Sampai kau tidak mampu bayar ini itu. DASAR TEME PELIT, JOROK PULA ! !"  
"Jorok? ."  
"Iya, bagaimana kau mandi kalau tidak punya air? ."

"Numpang mandi di rumah Kakek Madara. Puas? ."  
Peristiwa ngamuk Naruto menyebabkan dia lelah sendiri. Peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. "Kau benar-benar pelit. Bahkan lebih pelit dari teman kakakmu yang namanya Kaskus, Kakus, eh Kaktus... "  
"Kakuzu." Potong Sasuke. "Awas kalau salah menyebut nama didepannya kau bisa diberi denda."  
Si pirang hanya memanyunkan bibir. "Ah terserah lah. Yang kutahu dia itu sama pelitnya denganmu. Oh lebih tepatnya mata duitan" ujar Naruto sambil memberi penekanan nada pada kata **mata duitan** .  
"Hn .'  
Tidak habis pikir. Naruto memutar otak bagaimana pemuda berambut emo jabrik itu adem-adem saja saat dirinya begitu kepanasan seperti cacing di lempar ke jalan waktu tengah hari bolong. Astaga panas nian! Belum juga aku ke neraka tapi aku sudah merasakan panas luar biasa begini.  
Sasuke menatap tampang bodoh Naruto yang mengerang-erang. "Usuratonkachi, kau bisa buka jaket kan?"  
"Are?" si rambut pirang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau benar!"  
Bungsu Uchiha menelan ludah saat Naruto membuka jaket orange-nya. Dilihatnya tubuh Naruto terbentuk sempurna, kulit kecoklatan dan otot padat berukuran sedang yang cukup bagi semua wanita tertohok. Ralat, bukan hanya wanita, mungkin bagi beberapa uke manis. Tidak disangkanya ternyata di balik jaket orange itu terdapat tubuh yang uhmm, sexy.  
Dan ekspresi melotot Sasuke berganti dengan tatapan illfeel karena melihat tingkah Naruto. Dia, si pemuda yang baru saja membuka jaket dan kausnya itu menggelepar-gelepar di lantai porselen dingin kamar Sasuke. Menggelepar seperti ikan kehabisan air. "Dobe, hentikan kegiatan bodohmu itu!"

"Hei segarnya!" masih dengan kegiatannya menggelepar, berguling-guling, dan tertawa aneh. "Teme kau harus mencobanya !"  
Si pantat ayam menggeleng, "Tidak mau. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukan kegiatan bodoh seperti itu" Wajahnya masih sedingin tadi.  
"Hei kau juga buka baju mu!"  
Sasuke segera menjauhi Naruto yang tadi hampir menyentuh kemejanya. Apapun yang Naruto mau, Sasuke tidak boleh menurutinya. Benar katanya tadi, Uchiha tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang tadi Naruto lakukan. Apa kata dunia kalau dunia melihat seorang bungsu Uchiha itu bertingkah bodoh seperti Naruto tadi.  
"Ayolah. Aku tidak mau telanjang dada sendirian. Apa kau tidak merasa panas dengan kemeja putih aneh berkerah tinggi itu?" rayu Naruto. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata safirnya, berharap Sasuke akan tergoda.  
"Tidak, tidak, tidak" jawab pemuda bermata onix itu sambil meniru gaya squiddy. "Begini sudah sejuk."  
Si pemuda berambut durian itu tidak terima. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu. Ia menarik paksa baju kemeja Sasuke, sedang si rambut chicken butt tidak terima. Tarik menarik pun terjadi. Hingga....  
Ssrrreeeeetttt ! ! !  
"Ba-baju kesayanganku.." ia menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum hambar itu. "Kau gila, kau merobek bajuku. Kau mau memperkosa aku?"

Memperkosa? Memperkosa Sasuke? Bahkan itu tidak ada dalam otaknya. Menciumnya pun tidak pernah. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga bukan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalau itu yang kau mau. Akan aku lakukan."  
Sasuke mundur selangkah melihat Naruto yang pasang wajah aneh. Kalau Kakashi-sensei yang melihatnya, dengan mudah ia akan bilang itu-wajah-mesum. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Dobe"  
Naruto menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Sasuke, "Tidak ada Dobe atau Usuratonkachi disini. Panggil namaku kalau ingin selamat" sambil tetap tersenyum aneh.  
Sasuke tetap take more steps back. Namun malang baginya karna ia sudah menyentuh dinding dalam posisi duduk pula. Tidak ada jalan lagi baginya karena si kumis kucing sudah menguncinya. "Tidak mau. Dobe menyingkirlah."  
"Dasar nakal. Aku suruh panggil namaku"

"Ba-baiklah. Naruto."  
"Terlambat!" Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke yang tampak begitu menggoda. Ia merasa-rasa bibir itu. Kenyal. 'Ini rasanya ciuman? Tau nikmat begini sudah kulakukan dari dulu' fikirnya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, ia masih ingin merasakan yang lebih. Ia robek baju Sasuke yang memang sudah robek itu. Ia lempar entah kemana.  
Sasuke yang ingin menyampaikan protesnya, membuka mulutnya. Tapi sayang lidah Naruto segera memasuki rongga mulutnya hingga ia tidak sempat berucap sepatah kata pun. Ia membiarkan lidah Naruto bermain dengan lidahnya. Karena memberontak pun percuma. Tubuhnya sudah dalam posisi terkunci sempurna. Ia menikmati sentuhan bibir dan lidah Naruto yang sebelumnya memang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu melepas ciumannya. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang kemerahan, entah karena malu, marah atau sudah merasa panas oleh ciuman barusan. Lalu ia memandang tubuh mulus berkulit putih itu. Naruto bersiul sebentar. "Wah kulitmu bagus seperti perempuan, sayang tubuhmu kurus."  
'Apa-apaan ini. Seorang Uchiha didominasi. Ini berarti aku seorang uke. Tidak. Seharusnya dia yang jadi uke. Aku tidak boleh mempermalukan clan-ku. Kakakku saja jadi seme. Apakah ini berarti derajatku sama dengan Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang wajahnya seperti perempuan itu. Tidak. Aku ini maskulin. Aku tidak boleh jadi uke'  
"Hei apa yang kau fikirkan? Mari kita lanjutkan sampai aku melihat wajahmu berekspresi kepanasan seperti aku tadi."  
Belum sempat Sasuke bicara, bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh Naruto. Ia merasakan pemilik tubuh di atasnya itu sudah melancarkan aksinya. Tangan berkulit karamel itu meraba dua benda mungil di dadanya. Ia sedikit mendesah tertahan. Ciuman pemuda di atasnya itu beralih ke lehernya. Membaui segala aroma di leher jenjang miliknya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak sendiri meraba-raba lengan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menarik untuk ditelusuri.  
Naruto lebih menurunkan kepalanya untuk menangkap dua benda mungil itu dengan mulutnya. Ia kulum dan sedikit menggigiti kecil kedua benda itu bergantian. Sasuke yang merasa geli dan nikmat itu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto agar lebih liar lagi.  
"Nnnhhhh, Naru, aku su-ka apa y-yang kau lakukan"  
Tangan Naruto sudah bermain di selangkangan Sasuke yang masih menggunakan celana jeans pendek. Dan dengan suka rela ia membuka kakinya. Membiarkan Naruto memainkan sesuatu yang sudah memegang dari luar celana. Merasa kurang puas, Sasuke lah yang membuka resleting celananya sendiri. Naruto tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam mata Naruto dan segera mengarahkan tangan Naruto supaya kembali bermain di selangkangannya.  
"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya ya?" ujar Naruto sedikit menggoda pemuda yang terengah-engah didepannya itu.  
"Sudah, lakukan saja, uugghhhh" si pemuda Uchiha itu melenguh ketika Naruto dengan tiba-tiba meremas miliknya. Sedangkan sekarang bibirnya sudah kembali di mangsa pemuda bermata safir itu. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Menggoda Sasuke dengan menjilat-jilat bibir luarnya. Sasuke yang tidak suka diperlakukan begitu, langsung menangkap bibir Naruto dan kembali bergulat lidah. Sedang tangan Naruto menarik celana Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya terbuka sekarang sudah ia lemparkan sebelah tangannya masih memainkan benda Sasuke yang sudah berdiri menantang. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan lidahnya. Dan membuat garis dari mulut dan memanjang hingga sampai ke daerah paling pribadi milik Sasuke itu.  
"Aaahhhh" desah Sasuke saat miliknya di kulum oleh Naruto. Ia menarik rambut Naruto agar memperdalam kulumannya. Naruto memaju-mundurkan mulutnya hingga desahan dan erangan semakin membahana di kamar itu. Lebih cepat Naru .  
Tangannya tidak diam. Yang kiri meremas benda mungil di bawah milik Sasuke. Tangan kanannya memanja benda mungil di dada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu ikut menyumbang gerakan dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya, tangannya memegangi kepala Naruto.  
"Aaahhhh faster deeper Naru, aku hampir mmmhhhh, NARU! !" teriakan terakhir adalah pertanda klimaks bagi Sasuke. Wajahnya merah padam penuh ekspresi kepuasan. Peluh bercucuran di kulit putih pucat miliknya.  
Naruto memandang tubuh tak berdaya itu. Wajah yang selalu dingin dan acuh itu kini terengah-engah mengumpulkan akal sehat yang sedari tadi hilang entah kemana.  
'Sial. Aku benar-benar jadi uke disini' batin Sasuke menggerutu.  
'Hei jangan kau kira semua sudah selesai!" ujar Naruto sambil membuka celananya dan terpampanglah pemandangan yang membuat Sasuke segera berliur kalau saja ia tidak segera menutup mulutnya.  
'Ah persetan dengan istilah uke, seme atau apa itu. Aku ingin merasakan Naruto sekarang juga' ia tersenyum menantang. "Aku siap" 

**xXx**

**Sementara Itu..  
**Segerombolan orang memasuki salah satu rumah di kawasan Uchiha Perfecture. Ya memang tempat ini khusus untuk ribuan keluarga Uchiha. Baik yang berdarah murni (?) maupun keturunan Uchiha hasil kawin (?) dengan klan lain.  
"Saske Otouto yang ganteng seperti Kakaknya, kau dimana?" teriak seorang pemuda berkuncir saat menemukan pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci. "Ceroboh sekali dia. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculik dia?"  
"Tenang saja Tachi-koi, dia kan sudah 15 tahun. Sudah pandai menjaga diri. Tidak mungkin Uchiha itu lemah kan?" hibur Deidara yang secantik putri di dongeng-dongeng. Ups, dia kan laki-kaki. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia memang cantik.  
"Kau benar Dei-koi" ucap Itachi didramatisir. Wajahnya mendekati wajah manis Deidara. Bibir mereka pun hanya berjarak beberapa centi.  
"OHOK OHOK" terdengar suara batuk yang dibuat-buat. ItaDei segera menoleh dan mendapati semua anggota gank Akatsuki berbatuk ria.  
"Kalau mau bikin sinetron jangan disini donk. Ada anak dibawah umur tuh" tunjuk Konan pada pemuda paling pendek berambut merah. Pemuda yang ditunjuk hanya memalingkan muka. Bagaimanapun juga si bishounen kekasih Itachi itu dulunya adalah pacarnya. Sedikit cemburu mungkin?

"Dewa Jashin tidak suka ada orang pacaran di depan orang banyak" tahu kan siapa yang berkata barusan?

"Dan jangan buang-buang waktu. Ingat, waktu itu adalah uang" tahu juga kan siapa ini? Deidara segera ke dapur hendak mengambil air dingin untuk mereka. Namun segera kembali karena di kulkas ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali berkantong-kantong plastik tomat segar.

"Dasar otouto pantat ayam. Cadangan tomatnya banyak sekali. Apa tidak mules tu perutnya?" Itachi bersungut-sungut dari dapur setelah mendapat laporan dari Deidara. "Hei guys, aku ke atas dulu ya. Ambil uang yang aku simpan di celengan babi yang aku sembunyikan di kamarku. Mudah-mudahan Sasuke tidak menemukannya. Kita makan di luar saja" ucap Itachi. Padahal ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mencubit pipi Sasuke, ya itulah hukuman kalau Sasuke membuat gara-gara.

"Aku ikut" Deidara pun mengekor.

Sesampainya di atas, mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah kamar Sasuke.

"Yea Naru, uuuhhhh. Deeper honey."

Itachi dan Deidara menelan ludah dan segera mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam. Mereka dengan mata kepala sendiri melihat pemuda berambut pirang memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, sedangkan Sasuke menggeliat liar dibawah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"De-Dei, maukah kau?" Deidara berbalik dan begitu kagetnya ia saat menemukan Itachi tengah memainkan miliknya sendiri.

"DASAR MESUM"

"Ku anggap itu jawaban iya!" dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia menarik tangan Deidara agar segera memasukki kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar Sasuke.

**Sementara itu di ruang tamu..**

"Sial, kenapa mereka lama sekali? Perutku sudah keroncongan dari tadi" teriak seorang pemuda berambut perak.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan erotis Deidara, "Apa itu? Bisa-bisanya mereka. Waria pirang itu, tidak pernah bisa bersuara pelan kalau sedang begitu"

Lama-lama erangan itu membuat semuanya duduk tidak nyaman. Hingga pemuda berpiercing segera menarik gadis berambut keunguan disampingnya.

"Mau kemana?" gertak si rambut Perak.

"Ke kamar mandi"  
"Sial. Dasar ketua bejat, mesum. Mendengar begitu saja sudah turn hard" ia melayangkan pandangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Apa kau rentenir peot lihat-lihat aku?"

"Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya?"  
Pemuda berambut perak kembali melayangkan pandangan pada sosok yang duduk di pojok, "Threesome kelihatannya ide menarik"

**The End**

**Ah, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Fic kedua saya yang sama-sama beraroma asam kecut. Saya mohon maaf bila feel-nya tidak terasa. Saya disini masih baru dan butuh banyak belajar.  
Kritik dan saran, silakan sampaikan lewat review. Flame pun tidak apa-apa asalkan ditujukan untuk kecacatan fic saya. Flame untuk pair dan yaoi, amat sangat tidak diperkenankan.  
Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya yang mudah-mudahan jauh lebih baik daripada yang sekarang**.

**Sign,**

**Ginshio Haru**


End file.
